


The Ache of Marriage.

by kingstonmcbride



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonmcbride/pseuds/kingstonmcbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the kiss between River and the Doctor in 'The Day of the Moon.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ache of Marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Charina for the beta.

 

The TARDIS disappeared from sight and she slumped against the bars. Tears tracked down her cheeks and a little hiccupping sob left her body. She swiped angrily at her face and breathed in deeply, determined not to let her emotions get the better of her.  But god it was so hard. Harder than she could have ever prepared herself for.

 Their _last_ kiss.

And he didn’t even love her yet. He was fond of her, impressed by her, attracted to her even, but still wary. And he looked at her with none of the passion and unwavering trust that he once had. She thought she could feel her heart cracking in her chest.

She turned and leaned against the bars looking sadly at her cell. There wasn’t much to show for this complicated life of hers.

“I hope you aren’t wallowing Mrs Doctor?”

She gasped and turned as the beautifully familiar voice echoed around the corridor. He stood there looking as handsome as she had ever seen him. And _older_. It was her doctor, her husband. He stepped into the cell and she threw herself at him, breathing into his neck and inhaling his warm, clean scent.  He held her tightly, kissing her hair and stroking her back. Finally, pulling away, she looked at him.

“But _how_? I thought- I mean, should you _be_ here?”

“Time is not the boss of me, River Song. You should know that.”

“Where are we for you?” she asked.

“We just got back from the spinning rings of Olgyomax .”

She smirked at the fairly recent memory, “Has the TARDIS forgiven you yet?”

He sniffed haughtily, and then reached his hand up to her face, his countenance becoming serious, and tucked a curl behind her ear gently.

“I could never let that be your last kiss, surely you must know that, my love?” His ancient sad eyes stared into hers as leant his head down and kissed her. And this kiss was all him. Opening her mouth under his she met his tongue with her own, as he kissed her with all the devotion that his younger self had been unable to.

Moaning into his mouth, she felt him manoeuvre her back against the cell wall. He nipped at her lower lip before sucking and releasing it to kiss his way down her jaw and throat. “Beautiful” he whispered, and she curled her small hands around his waist pulling him closer to her and feeling her control begin to slip. His hand smoothed down over her hip and he grasped her thigh, pulling it up to wrap around his leg.

In between kisses he talked to her. “This is what I wanted to do to you when you kissed me. Even then, my River. I can’t remember a time when I didn’t want you like this. You drive me insane.”

She moaned and arched her back pushing her chest against his and rolling her hips. He grunted and she did it again, feeling the heady coil of arousal winding its way through her. His hand climbed up her leg and she felt his long fingers move between her legs, rubbing her through her clothes. She whined, thrusting her hips down and gasping, “Touch me, please. I need your hands on me.”

He growled, yanking her underwear and tights down past her backside, grunting in annoyance as they got stuck.  She felt something cool brush against her skin and the familiar sound of the sonic screwdriver, and then she was freed from the constraints of her underwear. She lifted her leg up higher and curled it around his hip, opening herself up to him. And then his fingers were on her. Rubbing through her folds and finding her clit.  “Ohhh yes,” she breathed.

“Mmm you are soaked, my bad bad girl,” he growled into her ear.

She writhed against his fingers.  “I ahhh, I have been since I kissed you, _other_ you.” 

He pulled back and looked at her, fingers still gently stroking her as she panted softly. Lacing the fingers of his other hand through hers, he lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly. “I’m sorry that I hurt you, I was so stupid and thoughtless.”

“Hush, my love. There is no blame, it is what it is. I love you _always_ , you know that.”

He kissed her tenderly, and she felt her skin buzzing with anticipation.

Pulling back she pouted at him. ”Now please husband, _move_ your damn hand, I want you inside me.”

With a self-assured smirk he obliged and slid two fingers into her slick warmth, looking on smugly as she gasped and let her head fall back against the wall.

“Ohhhh, that’s it, deeper, fuck yes.” She rolled her hips in time with his pumping fingers feeling herself beginning to climb rapidly towards her climax. He curled his digits inside her and she grunted, pulling his lips to hers and kissing him messily, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and moaning as he sucked on it and increased the speed of his fingers.

Pulling back he watched her as she hurtled towards her climax. She felt his eyes on her face and opened her own to find him watching her, a mixture of love and desire playing across his features.

“That’s it River, take what you need. Oh, you are glorious. My beautiful, sexy, amazing wife. Come on River, _come_ for me. I want to _feel_ you. I could watch you like this forever. The universe could shatter and die and I wouldn’t care. I _love_ you River. Come on sweetheart…”

Her mouth fell open as his words ignited her like touch paper and she felt herself begin to shake apart with a low keening cry, contracting furiously around his fingers and feeling the heat spread up through her body.

Gasping and jerking against him, he pulled her close until the tremors left her body, stroking her hair and whispering her name over and over.

She felt him withdraw his fingers from her and leaned back watching as he sucked them into his mouth, his eyes darkening and his Adams apple moving as he swallowed, his gaze never leaving her face.  The heat began to pool in her abdomen once again, and she took his fingers from his mouth and delicately licked at them, tasting their combined flavour and humming in pleasure. His eyebrows shot up and he yanked her forward by her elbow.

"TARDIS now!”

She moved to pull up her underwear and gasped as she saw its shredded remains dangling from her lower body.

“You soniced my knickers!”         

He shrugged, “You weren’t complaining at the time.”

She scowled.

“They were French lace, Doctor, I loved that pair. You bought them for me.”

“Spoilers”, he teased.  “How about I take you to Paris, and buy you another fifteen pairs?”

He lowered his voice.  “Then you can model them for me.”

Her heart lifted at his words. It _wasn’t_ over. The pain of an hour ago subsided and she felt a grin breaking across her face. She let him pull her along towards the TARDIS and stepped inside the doors, turning towards him. “How about _you_ model them for _me_ , instead?”

He looked at her, scandalised, “ _River_!”

“Oh don’t pretend you don’t _enjoy_ wearing my underwear you kinky old man.”

He spluttered, and fiddled with his bowtie. “Oh don’t be coy, Doctor, I happen to think it’s sexy.”

She reached up to him, looping her arms around his neck, and kissing him gently, smiling against his mouth as he hummed happily against her lips.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

He hugged her to him and she relaxed her body against his.

“Oh River,” he said, his voice full of love for her. “Don’t you know by now? I’ll always be there to catch you when you fall.”

 


End file.
